


Pillow Intervention

by seungsols



Series: Weebaboo Within [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol stumbles upon Jisoo’s anime body pillow and Jisoo is speechless as his friends judge him and come up with the conclusion– Jisoo is anime trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> #EXPOSEHONGJISOO2K15

“Ugh,” Hansol grunted. It was his turn to collect the clothes for laundry this week, and it was his least favourite chore. But it’s not like he can do anything about it. Last time he refused, Seungcheol made sure that he didn’t get any toothpaste. Cruel.

He walked into the first bedroom towards the pile of clothes in the left corner. It was a mixture of Jisoo, Jihoon, and Junhui’s since they occupied that side.

As he was gathering them, he noticed something under Jisoo’s bed. Hansol is never one to invade the other member’s privacy, but it’s just a quick glance.

Putting the laundry basket to the side, Hansol quickly grabbed the soft, white object to see it was a pillow. Oh, Hansol thought. It probably fell when his hyung was sleeping. He pulled it out to put it back on the bed, but gasped at the sight.

There was a girl on the pillow. Not just any girl, a cartoon. An anime girl. One who was drawn on the pillow cover as if she was sprawled on the bed, hands clenching the sheets, as her body was almost fully exposed.

Hansol’s face was glowing red, but he covered his mouth in shock. There was no way this was Jisoo hyung’s. It was confirmed though when he saw the tag of the pillow with ‘property of Joshua Hong’ written in black sharpie.

“Hansol-ah?” Soonyoung walked into the room as he was brushing his teeth with a towel around his neck, coming from the shower.

“Hyung, hyung,” Hansol motioned his older friend to come over quietly. “Look what I found under Jisoo hyung’s bed!”

Soonyoung walked over and stood there frozen, toothbrush falling to the floor. “What is that??” He asked in a hushed tone as he went down to have a closer look.

“It’s an anime pillow! It’s hyungs!” Hansol exclaimed as he showed Soonyoung the tag.

“Not just any pillow, it’s a body pillow,” Soonyoung added. Hansol looked up, a bit confused. “My friend from school had one. He hugs it when he sleeps as if he’s hugging a real girl.”

“People do that?” Hansol asked, totally surprised.

Soonyoung nodded. “If I had known any better, I’d say Jisoo hyung is a weeaboo.”

“Hansol!” Jisoo called out as he walked into the bedroom. “Did you finish the laundry yet? I need my–” He froze as he saw Soonyoung and Hansol by his bedside. “What are you doing?”

Just then, Seokmin went behind Jisoo and hugged him from behind. “Hyung, you were the last one who had my pants, have you– Oh, what’s that?” He walked over to Soonyoung and Hansol and gasped at the sight of the pillow.

“Hyung,” Hansol began as he stood up with the pillow fully displayed. “W-what is this?”

“Okay,” Jisoo breathed out as he put his hands out, trying to make sure Hansol doesn’t throw or damage the fibers of the pillow cover. “I can explain–”

“Explain what?” Seokmin scoffed. “That you’re anime trash?”

“Listen!” Jisoo yelled, loud enough for the other members to hear and rush to the scene.

“I mean, yeah, Soonyoung hyung and I buy mangas and merchandise,” Seokmin continued, “but we don’t go _this_  far…”

Seungkwan popped his head in. “I heard Jisoo hyung scream in horror…” One foot into the room and Seungkwan already saw the body pillow. He glared at it before looking at his Jisoo hyung. “Are you kidding me?” Jisoo looked at him innocently. Before he could even speak, Seungkwan turned the back out. “Hyung, I thought I could trust you!”

“Seungkwan-ah!” Jisoo called out as he tried to grab Seungkwan’s arm.

“To think I was going to have a duet with you for the next album?” Seungkwan glared back as he put on his shoes. “Leader! I’m going out for some fresh air!” He announced before he slammed the dorm door behind him.

Everyone in the dorm came rushing to the room. The members thought it was a good thing Chan was still showering and Minghao was washing his face so they wouldn’t be exposed to this.

Without anybody’s knowledge, Chan made his way to the bedroom and saw the pillow. He wasn’t really sure what it was, but all he knew was that Jisoo hyung slept with it. It clicked that that was the long pillow that Jisoo grabs from under his bed in the middle of the night. It was dark when he did so, so Chan could never fully see the pillow.

“Hyung,” Chan tugged at Jisoo’s sleeve, “do you sleep with her every night?”

“Maknae!” Everyone in the room shouted. Jeonghan rushed over to Chan to cover his eyes.

“Channie-ah, it’s best that you not see this anymore,” Jeonghan coughed as he glared at Jisoo once again.

“See what?” Minghao asked as he began wiping his face dry with the towel in hand.

“Oh, not you too!” Junhui quickly scurried over to Minghao and took his towel to block his entire face. “Uh– come on you two, let’s go for– a walk!”

“Wait, that’s not fair!” Chan pouted, eyes still covered by Jeonghan, as the four walked out of the room.

“I still have no idea what’s going on!” Minghao shouted through the towel.

“Good!” Junhui commented. “Let’s keep it that way!”

The bedroom door was shut behind them as all eyes were directed to Jisoo once more.

“Hyung,” Jihoon nudged Seungcheol. “I think we should have our talking hour earlier today.”

“I think so too,” Seungcheol nodded in agreement. “I think we should have an intervention.”

While everyone was chatting away on how they were going to tackle this situation, Jisoo tried to quiet everyone. Again, all eyes on him. He exhaled, trying to calm down. “Let… me… explain…”

The room was silent. “Proceed,” Seungcheol motioned. They all circled around Jisoo as he stood in the middle.

Gosh, he really didn’t think this day would come. He was hoping that this day would never come. Jisoo honestly couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. What was he even going to say? What  _could_  he say? Was there anyway out of this?

“Hyung,” Hansol interrupted Jisoo’s thoughts. “We’re waiting…”

“Okay, okay,” Jisoo nodded. He inhaled and exhaled before speaking. “She’s my waifu–”


End file.
